Of Fangs and Blood
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: Think Vamp instead of Mob, and five years after the fight with the Kokuyo Gang. Multi pairing main 1869* Sorry bad at sums, more info inside.
1. Escape

_Okay so I was brain storming and decided I wanted to write a vampire fic, of Hitman Reborn, and the pairing I came up with was Hibari and Mukuro. Hilarious enough though was that the most common written fics are Yamamoto and Gokudera, so I decided to make it a multi pairing story. Soooooooo main 1869, with 8059 and 27 something or another, I can't really decide yet. Hope you like the new fic, and any comments are welcome, good or bad. _

Mukuro's POV:

It was a serious situation, the kind you were supposed to think your way out of but I didn't really have a go plan for this sort of thing. I had merely jumped at the open opportunity of escape, it was quiet comical, these vampires weren't as sharp as they thought they were. The idea had hit me randomly, once I dabbled more into my new found powers and ran a test run, the test run turned into an on the run situation. The Vindince was supposed to be the inescapable penitentiary for Vampire Hunters, but they didn't know Mukuro Rokudo very well. I hated the damn blood suckers enough by now to do just about anything to escape them, even if it meant using a power they themselves bestowed me.

While I sat in my seat of the plane that I stole away in, and called the one Pure Blood vampire I would ever work for. Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Clan. Listening to the ringing on the other side of the phone, I tapped my fingers impatiently, and held my breath as someone picked up.

"Hello?" I instantly noticed it the voice as Tsunayoshi.

"Hello Tsunayoshi Sawada."

I made it sound as happy and welcoming as possible, and was greeted with a dead silence. It was so funny I had to keep myself from laughing out loud. For someone so strong, he was a petrified child outside of a fight.

"Mukuro, what, what are you, how is this, what?"

He was practically popping blood vessels over the phone, his stunned confusion was so humorous. I never spoke directly to him over the phone, even when using possession host, I would simply email all information, or call Kusakabe Tetsuya from Hibari Kyoya's subordinates. I preferred talking to one of the few humans who worked for the clan of vampires, and only associated with them when my precious little sister Nagi was in trouble.

"Ah not happy to hear from me?"

Sounding innocent I couldn't help smiling from ear to ear listening to the Pure Blood hyperventilate on the other line.

"Its just a surprise is all, where are you calling from Mukuro?"

He asked stuttering in a helpless way, that only made me want to mess with him more.

"A plane, flying over Europe as we speak."

I made it sound like it was an everyday thing.

"HIiiee! Are you using a host? If you wanted to talk to me you could have asked Chrome to transfer the message."

Tsunayoshi sounded like he was confused, and I felt a bit sorry for the poor slow Pure Blood, he had always been an unwilling party in this whole thing. It still didn't change the fact that he was a born, and raised Vampire Ruler, and I was a Hunter.

"No I'm not using a host at the moment."

This was said in a serious tone, to make sure he got the point, in the background, I heard something fall and break on impact.

"Dame Tsuna what are you doing?"

I could hear the not so much looking Elder Reborn, yelling at him in the background for whatever it was he dropped, and laughed evilly at him.

"Mukuro are you serious?"

The tenth Vongola Boss stuttered out in disbelief.

"Yes, so I'm going to need your help, sadly I have nowhere to go at the moment, and with all the energy I have wasted I cannot contact Chrome."

This was the point where the Pure Blood always proved his position in power, he instantly went from the scared, timid middle school I met him five years ago, to a serious and controlled leader.

"I see, sure I'll contact the other Guardians, and have someone meet you in the morning when you arrive. What time do you think you will be here?"

I laughed once again, ah yes this was the one thing I had expected. For Tsunayoshi to accept me with open arms, no questions asked, just as he had accepted the task of taking care of my still human sister Chrome.

"I should be there around eight, roughly."

We both knew I wasn't going to say any words of thanks, as we talked about this, I hated vampires, and most of them hated me. So it was only logical that I use this one, a kind, and easily scared, Pure Blood to his fullest potential.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up, probably getting to the task he had set out to do. I hung up after listening to the dead dial tone of the other line. And fell asleep, I would be having a full day ahead of me, and I was still overly exhausted from floating in an isolated tank of water for five years. The dream I had was a memory of the first time I encountered the Vongola Clan, it was my mistake to take them on to begin with. The only issue was I didn't know if it was a bad memory or a good one.

Bad that I was changed, good that a found a place to escape, bad that I was now one of them, good that Chrome was protected, and bad that I lost to the tenth Vongola, and good that a met a certain skylark who had a different kind of blood lust from the others. Hibari Kyoya was a human at the time I met him, and he was the only one I was going to leave alive. Hunters weren't supposed to kill humans, it was wrong, but this one human fought with the strength of an ancient vampire.

I had put him in an isolated room, and was willing to deal with him once I had taken out Tsunayoshi and his men. But during my battle with the young Pure Blood, I was stunned to see the explosive loving bomber walk in with Hibari. I hadn't known he was one of them, he said he was attacking me for disturbing his territory, and I assumed that was the extent of it. Never once thinking he might know the Pure Blood, and even help him fight me. He was a difficult opponent, and had weakened me considerably, to the point where I had to get serious with the Pure Blood.

In the end though I lost, and was once again captured by the Vindince, I had succeeded in breaking out Ken and Chikusa. I sent them to Japan, and had Nagi/Chrome meet up with them, and ask the Vongola to take them in. I knew he was a soft person, and oddly overly forgiving, so it wasn't difficult to have Chrome become one of his Guardians.

I was shaken from my sleep by the landing of the plane. And as I got out I was greeted with an unexpected sight. There standing next to a sleek black sports car was the man I had just been thinking about, Hibari Kyoya.

I felt myself tense, every time we have encountered each other in the past years it was always a blood battle. He was of course a vampire by now, but the Vongola were special since they were changed by the Arcobaleno Elders. The Vongola were allowed to walk in the day, but most of them still preferred the night, except for the tenth generation Boss and his Guardians. Back to the matter at hand though. Hibari was leaning against the car, in a black suit and tie, with a purple button up shirt. He also wore tinted black shades, and looked up at me when he felt my presence. I expected him to pull out his ever present pair of tonfas and attack me instantly, and being as sadly weak as I was it would be a bad idea to fight him. But like always this world enjoyed shocking me, because all the skylark did was open his door and get inside. I took it as a cue to get in as well, there was no one else with him, so I risked sitting in the passenger seat.

The drive would be long, I had taken any flight I could to get to Japan, and since he Hibari Kyoya was silent the whole time I fell asleep. I hadn't meant to but I was so tired it made me dizzy, being mobile was a difficult task for me still, and I just hoped Hibari wouldn't kill me in my sleep.


	2. Arrivle

_**Chapter 2 of my fast growing popular Vampire Hitman Reborn fic. R.R.E.!**_

**I slept through the whole ride, and not lightly, only jolting from the dark abyss of my sleep by the slamming of a car door. The door shook the entire car, making me sit upright from my slouching position. How could I have let myself sleep that heavily? Looking out the window I saw the dark figure of Hibari walking up to what I guessed was the Mansion. So much for being worried. I shrugged it off and moved my arm with a lead weight to open the door. Smirking when I saw Hibari tense at the sound, he was a few feet away from me, but of course he would have heard it. He was one of the Guardians. Hibari continued on his way to the door, and it opened instantly. I saw Tsunayoshi, and Reborn standing in the entrance, Tsuna smiling up at Hibari, who only nodded in acknowledgement. I was a few steps behind him, and the smile I got from Tsuna was one I hadn't expected, there was no trace of nervousness, or fear in his smile. Made me feel a bit disappointed, all my years of hard work scaring him, and the first time he sees me in the flesh, he smiles at me like an old friend. Damn I hated him. He always made me feel, sappy, almost normal. Gag! I needed to stay as far away from this one as possible.**

"**Hello Mukuro."**

**And he spoke as if I wasn't worth fearing, I could attack him at any moment and he's greeting me. I feel I have failed somehow here, like I have already lost in a fight I didn't know started. I sighed.**

"**Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno."**

**Was all I said, letting as much frustration as possible be heard in my voice. I saw Tsunayoshi's happy go lucky smile, turn into a slightly nervous one.**

"**You must be tired from all the traveling. Chrome and the others wont be here till tomorrow, they were out on a mission. So for now you can rest in one of the guest rooms."**

**He backed away from me slightly, and I smirked, one point Mukuro Rokudo. I followed him, and Reborn into the Mansion.**

"**I'll show you where the room is."**

**Tsuna said in a calmer tone, as he lead the way.**

"**Care to explain why you sent Hibari Kyoya to pick me up?"**

**I asked neutrally, as if asking if he knew the sky was blue. I saw his shoulders tense, and instead got a reply from Reborn. **

"**He was on a mission close to where you were landing, and in case the Vindince decided to attack when it did he would be the best to help you o fend them off. Seeing as how you are both the strongest of us aside from Tsuna."**

**Tsuna looked at me over his shoulder and smiled kindly, like if I was a child! He was younger than me by at least two years. **

"**We told him he could fight you if he did, but only after you recovered fully."**

**Ah I get it now! Why he didn't try to kill me in my sleep, it was an order. Ha take that Hibari, I have time to recharge before I beat you once again. I realized where my thoughts were going and mentally slapped myself, snap out of it Mukuro. Who would want to fight someone who willingly joined the life of darkness?**

"**I see, but it was unnecessary, I am perfectly capable of defeating those vile Vindince without his assistance.'**

**Tsuna stopped in front of a wooden door, with a Mist emblem on it.**

"**I'm sure, it was just a precaution to ease my own nerves. Here you go, this room is for you."**

**He opened the door, and I was stunned with the interior. It was a large room, big enough to fit a king size bed, dresser, arm wall, and a seating area. One wall had french doors, leading to a small balcony, and the walls were painted a indigo color. **

"**Most of the Guardians live here, and all the rooms are made to symbolize their elements, Chrome said since she wasn't the real Guardian to wait till you escaped and give it to you. But you don't have to live here, Chrome and the others do, but I'm sure they would be happy to go anywhere you wanted."**

**Tsunayoshi smiled kindly again and I wanted to shudder, it was so strange how he can be so nice to me. I was about to say, yes I will not stay here when the damn Baby spoke again.**

"**But your sister and the others are all happy here, and settled. Would you really move them for your own selfish reasons?"**

**He looked so damn smug, I knew what he was doing he was guilt tripping me into staying here. And I hate to admit it but it was working. I didn't wasn't to move Chrome, Ken and Chikusa if they were here, and called it home. None of us had ever really had home, and these people, vampires', had taken us all in like we were one of them. Even when we had tried to kill them at one point and time. **

"**I will wait till the others get here to make and final desions." **

**Reborn smirked evilly, and Tsuna smiled brightly. How did a Pure Blood Vampire, someone born in darkness smile so damn brightly? It was a mystery to me. As I was puzzling this matter I suddenly felt dizzy, and swayed on my feet, this didn't go unnoticed, by Tsuna and Reborn.**

"**Mukuro are you okay?"**

**Tsunayoshi asked panic evident in his voice. Why couldn't he sound like that when I wasn't weak and tired? Ugh this Vampire was going to be the death of me.**

"**I'm fine, just tired sadly. I think I will sleep now." **

**I walked over to my bed, it was huge, and I wasn't looking forward to sleeping in it alone. All that free space was unsettling. **

"**Right, if you need anything, someone is usually in the entry area where we were earlier. If one of us, then a lackey. I hope you sleep well Mukuro."**

**And with that they were gone, I barely had time to blink before they had disappeared and closed the door behind them. Damn Vampire's couldn't just walk like normal people. With that last thought I fell asleep.**

_**Okay I know its short, but I'll update soon. Next chapter Hibari comes back into the picture!**_


	3. Repression

_Okay sorry about the late update but here it is, in Hibari's POV! Chapter 3 of, Of Fangs and Blood. R.R.E.!_

Hibari's POV:

This was not what I had wanted to do when I finished my mission. It wasn't a difficult one, take out a small division of Hunters attacking innocent Vamps, and done. Granted there were twenty to thirty hunters, but with them crowded together like that only made it easier to take them out. The fight was short lived, and I got away with minimum injury. Just as I was on my way out of the building I got the phone call.

Normally I don't take orders from Tsunayoshi Sawada, but the Baby gave me an offer.

"Come on Hibari, consider it catching new prey. All you have to do is wait till he's at full potential and you can bite him to death all you want."

I had nearly grinned at the thought of fighting Mukuro Rokudo in the flesh. It had been years now. We had a few fights but an illusion cant be counted as an opponent, if I beat him it wouldn't mean anything. So I agreed.

Now here I was driving in a car with Mukuro Rokudo sleeping in the passenger seat. He slept as if he was dead, and it pissed me off. Didn't he know I could easily kill him, end all my problems in one blow. I stared at him from the corner of my vision, and noticed a few things. His hair for one was much longer, and his skin appeared to be paler than the illusion he showed.

Skin that was bound to be covered in an array of scars. When he shifted in his sleep his sleeve moved revealing a thick banded bruise around his wrist. I wanted to reach out and feel it, to see if I could rub it off, or if he would flinch. Crushing the urge down with more force than a hit from my tonfans. For the rest of the car ride I was caught up trying to stop myself from tracing his scars, brushing his hair aside, or just out right killing him for making me have such thoughts.

Once we got to the mansion I didn't bother trying to wake him, but I did pointedly slam my door. Shaking the whole car in the process. I had to stop myself from smiling at the thought of Mukuro jumping like a cat. Ears and all. He opened the door, and I tensed on instinct, but relaxed shortly after.

When Tsuna and Reborn opened the door it was no surprise, that Tsunayoshi was smiling at me. It was king of sad that he didn't squeak in fear anymore whenever I was around.

Ah how I miss picking on him and his band of friends. I could still beat any of them to a pulp, but not without receiving a great deal of damage, and my last fight with Tsuna was a close call.

I nodded to them both, and headed to my room. I needed a shower, and food, then to find something to entertain myself with.

Such hardships, perhaps picking a fight with another one of the Guardians. The last one I played with was Ryohei, it was easy to instigate that one, but I felt like more of a challenge. Takeshi Yamamoto should be around somewhere.

With these happy thoughts in mind I headed off to my room.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

That was enough! Fro two days now, TWO! I wasn't allowed to fight the perfect opponent because of his damned sister. She kept insisting that he was still recovering, and that I had to wait longer. Yet I see him all the time, eating in the rec room, getting files, or books from the library, walking in the hallways, and every time Chrome would be right there. Making sure I didn't attack. It was impossible to deal with!

It was noon, and I stormed into Tsunayoshi's office, he was talking to Hayato Gokudera, and I shoved him aside. Tsuna looked up at me like a deer in headlights, and I felt Gokudera's eyes drilling holes into the side of my head.

"Send her away."

I growled out, and Tsuna tilted his head to the side, giving me a confused look.

"Who?"

He asked innocently, and I resisted striking him.

"Chrome Dokuro."

He laughed nervously, and I glared at him.

"Why she and the others barely got back yesterday?"

I felt the flames gathering on my ring, and tried to control my anger, with no luck.

"She is in my way. That women is always around, and I cant stand it any longer."

I heard Gokudera snicker next to me, and glared at him from the corner of my eyes. He caught my gaze, and smirked.

"He wants Mukuro all to himself."

And for that I punched him. I didn't want Mukuro to myself, I simply wanted the fight I was promised. Gokudera seemed unaffected by my hit, and simply rubbed his cheek, as if scrubbing I it clean.

"I want the fight I was promised."

I said through clenched teeth. And Tsuna looked at me oddly, I wasn't sure of what the look indicated.

"Mukuro is still too weak to fight, he can only stay up for five to six hours at a time, and his muscles are still under developed."

"So your saying you and that Baby lied to me?"

He looked at me worriedly, and I nearly smirked.

"No, no we didn't its just he's not up to the standard you want yet. So just wait a, um a little longer."

"Yeah Hibari, Mukuro is as weak as a kitten right now. If you fought him it would be like beating up a little kid."

I nearly laughed at the image of Mukuro Rokudo in kitty form. And covered it up with a scowl, directed at Gokudera. Then a thought occurred to me. If I couldn't fight Mukuro someone would have to take his place for now, I smirked and looked at Tsunayoshi.

"Since Mukuro cant play, would you entertain me instead Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

His face went pale, and his eyes showed he was contemplating it in his head.

"I don't know Hibari, I mean two days ago when you and Yamamoto fought we had to repair four training rooms, and that cost a lot of money. Then there was the fight Gokudera and Lambo got into yesterday, and they ruined the court yards. Reborn is still complaining about it. If we have a fight today and wreck more stuff we would have to deal with an angry Reborn."

My smirk widened to almost a smile.

"Those sound like a lot of excuses."

He sighed, and looked over to Gokudera, who simply shrugged.

"Fine Hibari. Give me until after dinner and then I'll have a match with you. But were fighting in your wing of the Mansion, which means you pay for the damages. That should keep Reborn quiet."

He sighed again, and Gokudera spoke up.

"The training room I designed is finished. Why don't you fight there?"

I looked over at him.

"Why?"

I asked curious despite myself.

"The walls are reinforced with lighting flame matter, and coated in rain flames, with sun regenerating properties. I want to see how it would hold up, and since you two are going to fight anyway it would be a perfect test run."

He had this excited little kid look to him.

"Are you sure Gokudera?"

Tsuna asked nervously. Gokudera nodded excitedly.

"If it holds up well, we can start converting all the other training rooms to the same materials. And I had camera's in there. We can stop the fight before it gets too out of hand, I'm sure one of us and you would be able to restrain this monster."

He pointed to be with his thumb, and I turned around to leave.

"Fine. We will fight there, after dinner."

_Okay so this one was longer but not really any 1869ness yet. But rest assured its getting closer!_


	4. Thirst

_**Well I have decided not to do a fight scene. Sorry to anyone who wanted to know how it went, I will be writing a mini series to go with OFAB. And in that I will have the fight scene, and anything else I leave out here in the real thing. So for now enjoy chapter 4 R.R.E! and comments make me happy so please feel free to leave one.**_

Mukuro's POV:

This had to be the most fun I've ever had in years! Just watching Hibari is hilarious.

Its been two day now here at the mansion, and after talking with Chrome, and the others I have decided to stay. As much as I didn't want to I didn't have the guts to move Chrome after seeing how settled she was. But if staying here would prove to be this fun everyday I would be able to tolerate it.

First was the planning. Chrome and I had decided to push Hibari to the limit with this promised fight. To tell the truth I don't think I couldn't last in a fight with him in my current state anyway. But there is one thing I'm having bigger problems with right now. Thirst. It finally set in, before I was held in a tank, suspended in some sort of fluid. When I was near people I was a mere illusion, and illusions don't need substances.

Now I walk next to Chrome, and notice her heart beat, her smell, and the veins in her delicate pale skinned neck. So small, and pale, she is my sister, and lately I have been coming very close to killing her. It's the third day I've been free, and the minute I wake up I know something is wrong. My throat burns. Like fire and ice all at once, making my body an aching mess. I rolled over to my side, and nearly threw up.

Pushing the bile down, I got up and walked to the restroom. Or at least attempted to, it didn't really work out that way. Instead I ended up leaning on the wall, and dragging myself across it the rest of the way to the restroom. I had barely gotten the door closed when I collapsed, and finally threw up. It was a mess, and I was glad I was one of the few that was up this early. There was nothing really in my stomach to begin with, it was just a nightmare.

I must have been in there for hours, before I heard people walking around outside the door. Listening to their footsteps, and rushing blood, was driving me insane. I had to get moving, and do something, I refused to drink blood like the very things I hate. My body still felt like crap, so I jumped in the shower. The water helped cool me off.

By the time I emerged from the restroom I was feeling considerably better. At least enough to hide the pain and discomfort from the outside world. It was already afternoon by the time I left the restroom, and with the burning feeling I decided to head to the kitchen.

That defiantly turned out to be a bad idea. Haru was sitting at the small island we had in the middle of the large kitchen, eating a sandwich. Such an innocent act, with such a negative effect on me.

The burning in my throat increased, and the thirst grew stronger, I could even see the veins in her neck pulsing with that rich, red, blood.

I mentally slapped myself, and nearly ran from the kitchen. Being around anyone was becoming a dangerous situation for me, and whoever was around. With this knowledge I made a swift getaway back to my room, and bolted the door.

Breathing heavily, I groaned as I thought back to Haru's blood.

It had smelled so good!

Slamming my head into the wall I was standing against, hard to shake the thought. It did nothing, but rattle my brain. Slumping to the floor, I sat there breathing, and trying not to think about blood.

Damn there I go again!

Bashing my head into the wall, I dented the plaster on impact. After a few more hours of head hitting, and blood avoiding, there was a knock at my door. I tried not to growl as the smell of fresh blood wafted in from under the door. It was Chrome.

"Mukuro?'

She knocked again, softly. I gathered my strength and answered.

"Yes Chrome?"

It came out harsher than I intended, and I could sense Chrome's worry through the door.

"I.. I just wanted to tell you, that, that I had a mission to go on. Ken and Chikusa are doing to come with me, so you just rest here."

I heard the little smile in her voice, and for a moment ignored my deep thirst to smile with her.

"Be careful."

Was all I said, and then I listened to the footsteps fade down the hall. Taking the scent of fresh blood with her. I sighed in relief, and it turned into a pained groan, as another wave of burning thirst washed over me. This was going to be a long night. And it was, by the next afternoon, I had Reborn pounding on my door.

"Mukuro! Mukuro!"

He just kept shouting, and I really didn't have the strength to move out of bed, let alone open the door.

"Mukuro you have three seconds!"

He warned, with the click of his famous gun following. I tried really I did, but it was too much, and before I could even get off of my bed the door was blasted to ashes.

"Oh I see your awake."

Reborn said innocently.

"Yeah."

"You don't look too well, maybe you should drink some blood."

I growled at him, and I took all my strength not to take the blood straight from his neck.

"Back off Leech."

"Touchy, touchy."

Glaring full force at him, he started to walk closer to me.

"If you don't drink some soon your doing to start rampaging, and we don't want that."

"Then you shouldn't have made me like this!"

I yelled out at him. He only smirked.

"Enough talk, now eat."

He threw a pack of blood on the floor by my feet, and it was hard not to tear it open and drink every last drop.

"Fuck you Vamp."

I picked up the pack of blood, and threw it as hard as I could out of the still open door.

"If you say so."

With an upset look on his face Reborn left the room, and yelled out for Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato. They were by his side in moments, and looked curiously at me through the ruined door. He whispered something to them, and they nodded, walking to my room, as Reborn left down the hall.

"Hey Mukuro!"

Yamamoto greeted, and I glared at him from where I was sitting on my bed.

"Lets just get this over with."

Gokudera sighed.

"Ah your no fun."

I stared at them suspiciously as they started to get closer to me. Before I could ask what they were doing, they were on me, and everything went black. When I opened my eyes again I was in a dark cell somewhere.

Damn!

Hibari's POV

Okay so I'm not one to admit defeat, but I will admit a draw.

By the time three of the other Guardians interrupted my fight with Tsuna we were both in a crappy state. It was good enough to let me sleep that night. But by the next morning I was itching to fight Mukuro again. So early that morning I went out to look for him, but the bastard was no where to be found! By the afternoon I gave up and started looking for Chrome. I found her easily, she was in the back lounge room, that Chrome, Ken and Chikusa used. On sight I asked her deadpanned.

"Where is he?"

She looked at me quizzically, and then understanding shone in her eyes.

"Oh Mukuro, I thought he was still asleep."

I growled, and stormed out of the room frustrated. I had already checked his room, and no sign of him. He had miraculously disappeared! Where could that pineapple head be!

I had spent the rest of the day searching the castle for the illusionist, with no luck on his location. It was seven when I gave up once more, and busted into Tsuna, and Reborn's office.

"Good evening Hibari."

Tsuna said, sounding tired, and as if he had expected this. I didn't like that, I wasn't one to be predictable.

"Tsunayoshi, Reborn."

I greeted, and Reborn nodded in acknowledgment to my greeting.

"So what brings you here today?"

Tsuna sighed, and looked down at the paper he was signing, and his face fell from tired to upset.

"For more than half a week now I have waited."

I said it coolly, as if I was stating the most conmen of things, and not a blood battle against Mukuro Rokudo. Just thinking about it made my body shiver. Mukuro bleeding, his blood on my weapons, and hands.

I wonder what it would taste like? Whoa, wait a minute where did that thought come from?

Shaking the thought off I looked up to meet Reborns' eyes as they stared into me. He lowered his gaze, and I looked at Tsuna instead.

"Well I don't know about that, but I know that I have to send Chrome and the others on a mission tomorrow."

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"Fine, I'll wait till tomorrow then."

I left the office, silently seething.

One more day. Or so I thought, but by the next day I still couldn't find him anywhere. I knew for a fact that Chrome and her group had left yesterday, and so I once again went to get information out of Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna wasn't in his office like the last two times, instead it was only Reborn, standing there, as if he had been waiting for me. And before I could even ask where the pineapple headed man was he answered me.

"The holding cell, under the mansion. He'd refusing to feed, so we had to contain him."

Before he could finish I was gone, heading to the holding cells.

Damned illusionist what was he thinking! I was promised a fight, and I was going to get it one way or another. And if the stupid man was refusing to feed I would just have to force him!

_**Okay so there it is! Comments make me happy so don't forget to leave one. Good or bad any feed back is accepted!**_

_**Next time:**_

_**First Blood**_


	5. First Bite, and Confusion

_Thanks for all the reviews and so here it is chapter 5 for Of Fangs and Blood, with a little bit of both in here or you ;P R.R.E!_

Mukuro's POV:

I wanted blood, needed, and craved it. So badly I started trying to catch a rat that ran by me, it took a lot not to tare into it when I held the rodent in my hands. Only the thought that I couldn't possible loose the last bit of humanity I had, by drinking rats blood. That kept me from devouring the rat.

Instead I let it go, with shaking hands, and a hunger so strong it ripped my apart inside.

Collapsing to my side, I laid there staring at the empty space in front of me, but not seeing it. What I did see was blood all around me, tempting me, and torturing me all at once.

I'm sure this is how I'm going to die.

Hibari's POV:

On my way to the holding cells I grabbed one of those horrible tasting blood packs. I preferred to feed when I went on missions, weak herbivores blood was just as good as any.

It always tasted better fresh, but since all the humans who were here are now gone on a mission, Mukuro would just have to live with this.

Once he drank some blood, he would finally be at his full potential, and with that annoying woman gone. (Insert evil mental laugh) I would have Mukuro all to myself. Wait that doesn't sound right. I'll finally get my rematch.

Yeah that's what I meant, not that other thought. Shaking the whole thing from my mind, I checked the places I kept any weapons. Yup all there.

Opening the door to the cells, I started walking the long way down. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but the anticipation was killing me.

I was going to get to see Mukuro, and then fight him. Just imagining him weak, and bloodied, laying near unconscious, gave me shivers. With this image I started to take the steps two at a time, and eventually reached the bottom.

I wasn't too surprised by what I found there. It looked as if Mukuro had finally fallen off of his rocker. He was standing in the middle of his cell, panting, looking at the stone floor like it was interesting.

He must have heard me coming, because his head snapped up, and I was met by his bio colored eyes. They were nearly glowing, in the darkness of the holding cells, and I wanted to get a closer look. But stopped myself, when I remembered what a vampire who was close to dying of thirst could do.

For some reason we were nearly twice as strong when severely hungry, but we had no idea what was happening. Had no control, and I was all about control.

Baring his teeth at me, I returned the favor making him back up as I got closer to the bars. Vampires in thirst always obeyed orders, even unspoken ones. Having almost complete control of Mukuro was something I hadn't thought of, but as he allowed me to approach the bars, without him attack was exciting in a way.

I threw the blood packet at him, and he caught it with ease. Mukuro looked down at it in his hand, and turned it over a few times. Breaking into it with his fangs, and let it flow down into his mouth, and over his neck. More of it ended up covering him, then what he got in his mouth.

The smell was overwhelming, and if that was just me I wonder what it did to him.

End POV:

The two of them stood there, with the smell of stale blood hanging in the air. Mukuro licked some of it off of his hand, and a trial that lead down his forearm.

And Hibari watched with an intense urge to do the same. He doesn't know what made him do it, but Hibari walked into the cell, standing in front of the still blood driven Mukuro. He didn't even look human, his eyes rabid, as they searched for more blood, and the little he had already gotten in his system wasn't enough. He needed more!

Hibari felt it too, that with just that amount Mukuro wouldn't be able to come to, and fight him for real. So once more without really thinking it threw, he did something he would have never even imaged himself capable of doing.

Hibari bared his neck, tilting his head right, and Mukuro's eyes locked in on the pulsing artery in his neck.

Before Hibari could come to his senses, Mukuro had moved closer. The thirst making him too fast to follow, and was already leaning in toward his neck.

For a moment they stood there, just like that, neither moving, but only a breath away. Then it was over, Mukuro sinking his fangs into Hibari's flesh.

Hibari gasped as the fangs pierced his skin, and his blood flowed into Mukuro's mouth, in a rapid rush. Mukuro swallowing it all with greed, his hands coming up to grab Hibari's shoulders as he pressed further into his neck.

Moving closer to Hibari, almost touching, his long hair grazing against Hibari's arm. Making the blood donor shiver, at the contact.

He didn't touch people unless it was to beat them to a bloodied pulp, or he feed on them till dead. This was something new all together. And he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not.

What had felt like seconds was actually minutes, and Hibari was beginning to feel weak.

That snapped him out of whatever trance he had been under, and he pushed Mukuro with enough force, that he flew to the far wall of the cell.

Indenting the stone wall with the force of impact, snapping out of his own thirst driven trance as well. And looked up at the retreating back of Hibari, as he made a hasty get away. Not bothering to close the cell door on the way out.

Mukuro's POV:

What had just happened?

I looked down at my bloody hands, and noticed that it wasn't just my hands that was covered in the red substance. Almost the entire front of my shirt was cover in it as well, and I could feel something wet on my lips, and down my chin.

Standing on shaky legs I followed Hibari out of the cell.

Only thing was he was no where to be seen, leaving only the delicious smell of fresh blood in his wake. Tempted to follow it, even though I knew it more then likely lead to a seething Hibari. Instead I walked to the restroom. I needed to clean up, before someone saw me like this.

Locking the door behind me, I walked over to the mirror.

The gore was a lot worse than I had thought it was at first. I was practically covered in it, from mouth to hip, and a little after that too. Before I could realize what I was doing, I licked my blood covered lips.

It wasn't until that addicting taste hit me, that I noticed what I had done. My mind was screaming to spit it out, and wash it down the drain where it belonged. But another part of my wouldn't let me do it, and I realized I really didn't want to waste what was already there for me.

These weren't the kind of thoughts someone covered in blood should be having! I turned on the shower to ice water, and got in, clothes and all.

Then I just stood there, trying to wash away what I had done. And then a thought occurred to me.

Hibari had given me blood, or I had taken it. That last part made me hope that it was the first one, because I don't think I would live to the next day if I had forced Hibari into giving me blood.

The one thing that really got to me though, was that I don't remember what happened before slamming into the wall. What could have happened in that time?

Hibari's POV:

I wasn't sure of the feeling I was having, there was only one explanation, I was in shock. Shocked at myself, and at what had just happened. So I left. Needing to get as far away from Mukuro as possible. I passes Tsuna on my way to my room.

"I'm taking a vacation."

Was all I said, as I walked past his confused face. I was halfway to my room, when heard him call out to me.

"Um Hibari are you okay?"

I nodded and kept walking.

"I'll be with that idiot horse for a while."

"Okay, I'll tell Reborn too. Did you want me to call Dino for you?"

I smirked, and turned to look at him.

"That wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

He didn't get to say anything, as I opened my door and closed it behind me. that's right I would go see Dino, and try to figure this all out.

_Soooo ^_^ I hope you liked it, and I know I made you all wait like forever for the update, but please continue to be patient with me. And keep reading the next chapter is going to be out soon than this one was I hope!_


	6. Dun, dun, Dino!

_Okay you have the right to hate me for not updating for like ever, and I totally understand. No excuses I just didn't want to do it, not really in the mood. But here is the new chapter of OFAB and later on I'll get the others up too._

_Hibari's POV:_

Driving was such a bad way of getting to Dino's place. It was at least a four hour drive from the Vongola estate, and that was if I sped. Meaning I was stuck driving in silence with the very vivid memory of what had just happened. I still didn't really understand it, and that got to me even more. I mean I get that I do a lot of shit on instinct but being submissive isn't one of them. Its one of the things I fight other people over, I don't even like to admit that I take orders from that spineless Tsunayoshi.

A chill ran up my back just thinking about it. Working for someone besides myself was never in my life plan. Than there was this whole thing with Mukuro. I knew when he escaped all hell would break loose. I just didn't know it would be my own personal hell. Sighing I urged the car to go faster. The sooner I got to speak with Dino the sooner he would tell me what was wrong with me. Over the years we have formed a somewhat abusive friendship. Mostly on my behalf, but he did come in handy more than not. For one he was, and I hate to admit it, a good fighter. And he wasn't stupid either, making him know when to shut up, and leave me be. Also I never really had to say much for him to know what I meant. Unlike most people who were so scared of me to begin with that it was hard to get my point across without them pissing themselves.

Except Mukuro. He was never afraid of me. Right from the beginning he was sure he could defeat me, and when he did I was lost. I wasn't sure if I should be awe or pissed off. Good thing I went for the second option, because admiring that pineapple head freak was the last thing I wanted. Even if he was good looking.

When that thought crossed my mind, I was so startled I swerved on the road a bit form the shock.

I didn't just think that! What was wrong with me, to even have that kind of train of thought? For a moment there I felt light headed from freaking out so badly. Once I regained some composure I started driving normally again. I think a conversation with Dino was long over due, on this subject. And it would keep as far away from that man as possible.

I had spent the rest of my hours in a similar merry go round of thoughts, before I reached the _'s estate. It wasn't as large as the Vongola one, but they had less people living here than we did. Also the fact that the Vongola Mansion was somewhat of a base for all the other families in the alliance. While this was just a family estate. It was always less crowded here than at the Vongola's, making it the perfect place to ignore the others at. Smirking to myself I parked and walked up to the door. It was close to two in the morning, so this should be fun.

When I rang the door bell, I was greeted by the usual random guard in black. He must have been new because he looked at me like I was a threat. I laughed mentally thinking I was a pretty big threat if I wanted to be. Too bad it would be too much effort, and a hassle to explain to Tsuna and Reborn.

"What business do you have here?"

I glared at him, letting some bad intent leak out of me. I give him credit for not cringing at the pressure.

"Ask your Boss."

The man was wearing shades, but I could feel the glare behind them.

"He's asleep."

Checking my watch I confirmed that in fact he was probably still awake. Dino never went to bed before dawn, and then slept for four hours before starting his rampage of annoyance.

"I highly doubt that."

He looked startled and made a coughing sound to correct himself.

"Well I'm not authorized to let anyone pass"

He never go to finish that sentence because I was tired, confused and emotionally compromised. Or at least that's what I would tell Dino when I explain to him I knocked out his door guy, again.

Stepping over the fallen guard I strolled carelessly into the mansion. Passing a few of Dino's men that did recognized me, and nodding to them in greeting. I heard a few laugh as they saw the knocked out door man, but chose to ignore that. As I made my way to Dino's study. He was always filling out paper work at this time, Romario practically tying him to a chair to get it all done. Going for a big entrance I kicked the door in, just so he would understand how important this was. Well that and I enjoyed wrecking his things. By the next day it was always magically fixed anyway so what harm is it really.

"Kyoya!"

Yeah him being happy to see is all I ask.

I wasn't really surprised his wreaked door was less important then me showing up. Well that fact that he was indeed tied to a chair did seem to make me a better option then Romario. Who was standing off to the side of him looking pained as I walked over the dangling doors.

"Dino."

"Romario cant you see I have a guest, and its Kyoya! I have important family matters to discuss with him. So untie me so I can talk to him about it!"

He flashed a winning smile at his assistant and then was released from his confines. Skipping over the debris, he lead me to one of the many sitting areas in the house. Sitting sprawled out on the larger sofa, he looked over to me.

"So what's up?"

Of course he would know I wasn't there for family matters. I smirked slightly, and he laughed.

"Don't tell me you broke another door just for the fun of it."

I said nothing, and fell into one of the plush chairs, feeling my stiff muscles from driving relax.

"Hey is it true Mukuro escaped?"

That made the smirk leave my face. How he hit the head of the nail every time was a miracle. The anger at the mention of him made me glare at Dino.

"He is at the Vongola mansion as we speak."

"Ouch, must be tough."

I nodded, and he gave me a look of amused suspicion.

"Are you saying that's why you're here?"

I dropped the glare and kept a blank face.

"Your face tells me everything. So what happened?"

Resting my head back to look at the ceiling I didn't say a word.

I could still feel it, when he had drank my blood. The feeling of a part of me being transferred into another was odd, and I knew the mark was still there. Since it was another vampire who had inflicted it, the wound would take longer to heal than if I had gotten a cut from a fight. I hoped for once Dino didn't notice everything about me, and my hope was crushed when I heard a gasp.

"You didn't?"

Saying nothing would be a better option to this, so its what I did.

"Who was able to drink from you? And are they even still alive?"

His voice was serious now, his happy façade dropping with the discovery of it all. And taking on a more bigger brother tone.

"Mukuro, and yeah not dead."

"Did he get the jump on you or something?"

I chanced a look at him, and there was anger bubbling under the concern of his question.

"Yes, and no."

"What?"

I went back to talking to the ceiling, I wasn't one for emotional conversations.

"He was starving himself, I would have never got my rematch so I was going to force him to feed."

"So you let him drink from you?"

All anger gone was now amused shock.

"No! I had taken him blood packets, he was being held in the cells, and he ate them but something weird happened."

My own anger was starting to bubble up again at the fact that I wasn't sure what happened.

"What happened Kyoya?"

I hated when he talked like that, as if I was still a child, and he was coaxing it out of me. Then I realized he was, and was enraged further at myself for acting immature about it.

"Somehow I let him."

Even though I had said it quietly, I knew he heard it. At the volume we had been talking before, any other vampire on the first floor would have been able to hear. But now I was sure only Dino heard that.

"But I freaked and left. I didn't even know what was happening until way too late."

I heard a sigh, and straightened out, Dino only sighed when he knew something important that I didn't.

"Dino?"

He met my eyes, and his went from the blue they usually were to a blood red I hadn't seen on him outside of a fight.

"Has he ever drank blood before that?"

"Don't know."

He sighed again, and his eyes faded back to blue.

"Did he drink blood before he drank from you?"

I nodded, and he looked at me like he was about to explain a world secret to me.

"Then I cant tell you anything, its against the code."

The what!

I stood up furious, and walked over to stand in front of him. He just met my eyes with a leveled look that told me, he wasn't threatened by my actions. After taking an breath I didn't need, I calmed slowly. Attacking Dino wouldn't solve anything yet. Didn't men he wasn't going to get it later.

"What code?"

"The Pure Blood code. Were not allowed to tell Half Bloods anything when it comes to matters like this. Your supposed to figure it out."

All the energy suddenly left me. There was no emotion left, and I just stood there.

"So you cant help me?"

He nodded, and I felt numb. Never before had Dino not helped me, in a big way I relied on him more than anyone I had ever known. He was my teacher, friend, and nearly a brother to me, the only person I got along better with was Reborn. And it wasn't the same thing. Because Dino never lied to me.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say, how to answer that. So I just stayed standing there stock still. I was for the first time in a long time, on my own on this. This had finally made me realize how much this network of people I had come to know were helping me before. How was I supposed to know what happened?

Mukuro POV:

Nothing really hit me until I was lying in bed that night. Before I had been showering, and avoiding the subject in my head, letting it clear with the sound of water. Now with my silent room I was forced to replay the events in my head, over and over again. For the most part all I knew was that I had really wanted blood.

I would have given anything for it by the time Hibari showed up. Even with the slight madness of thirst I was able to remember most it. Like watching from someone else's eyes, and having no control over what I was doing.

I knew that the blood packets I had tore into tasted like shit compared to the blood from Hibari's neck. Now that blood was incredible, like drinking something sweet, sour, tangy, bubbly like soda, but then smooth and thick like coffee.

The best fucking coffee ever was a simpler way of putting it, but really there was nothing like it in the world.

It was just pure Hibari Kyoya. And sadly it was the best thing I had ever ate or drank.

What was I supposed to do before Chrome came home. Staring at my ceiling I decided I could always just harass the other guardians. I smiled at the thought, and figured that was just the thing I needed to do in this situation.


End file.
